1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake lever, and more particularly to an adjustable brake lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical brake levers comprise a lever pivotally coupled to a base for actuating a brake cable. The levers each includes a cavity for engaging with one end of the brake cable. However, the levers each includes a particular configuration for engaging with a predetermined sized hand and may not be adjusted to accommodate various sized hands.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake levers.